Weekend Thorns
by Shi-No-Toge
Summary: Eric wants to spend the weekend with Alan but all his plan's are ruined when Alan's disease suddenly worsens.


Alan's p.o.v.

Da dum da dum. I awoke to the sound of a heart beat. I lifted my head and saw Eric. I smiled as I saw his messy hair. I bent down and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the mouth. When he pulled away he stroked my face.

"Mornin'." he said I smiled

"Good morning." I said. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt Eric wrap his arms around me.

"Don't get up...lay back down." I turned to look Eric in the eyes. I smiled and kissed him. I pushed him down and hoped off the bed. He glared at me. I smiled and stuck out my tongue. He sat up and grabbed my wrist.

"Alaan~~ pleeaase lay back down with meee~its the weekend. I wanna spent time with you" he begged. I laughed.

"How about...i make some breakfast then we take a bath together...then we can go to bed." I bent down and quickly kissed him on the lips. He looked up at me with lustful eyes.

"But I don't wanna sleep." he said smiling. I blushed, knowing what he meant.

"J-Just get dressed, you perverted shinigami." I said pushing him back on the bed. I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. I found some pancake mix and grabbed it. I hummed a tune as I mixed it in a bowl with other ingredients. I set down the bowl and walked to the bathroom. I opened the drawer and grabbed a pill bottle. When I pulled it out I noticed there was only one left...'h-how could I not have noticed?' I asked myself. I undid the top and put the pill in my mouth. I turned on the faucet, got a handful of water and swallowed it down along with the pill. I went back into the kitchen and wrote a note and put it on the fridge. I continued to make breakfast until I needed a few plates. I grabbed a chair to reach the plates in the cabinet. ' honestly...why does he keep the plates up here?' I wondered. Reaching up but just as I grabbed the rim of a plate-

* * *

Eric's p.o.v.

I sighed and slipped on my shirt then face planted in the bed. 'he's always so busy...i wish he would relax with me.' I thought as I heard

"AHH!" then a crash. I jumped up and ran out into the kitchen

"Alan!" I said as I saw him sitting on the ground clutching his chest and grunting,surrounded by broken plates. I ran up to him and held him tight to my chest. His hands where cut and bleeding.

"E-Eric...i-it hurts." he said gasping. I held him and tangled my hands in his sweet brown hair

"Shh its okay." I said keeping the fear out of my voice. I picked him up and walked to the room, but as I walked by the fridge I saw a note with Alan's writing 'out of medication. pick up more.' I adjusted Alan in my arms and continued carrying him to our room. I set him down gently and he curled up in a ball clutching his chest. I quickly ran to the bathroom getting something to wrap Alan's hands.

"Eric!" he yelled from the bedroom. I came back in and he looked at me, tears staining his face.

"I-I thought...you left." he said, gasping. I gave a sad smile and put down the wrappings and antibiotic spray I got from the bathroom. I went up to him and moved the sweat matted hair out of his face. I put my forehead up against his.

"I would never,ever, leave you." I said kissing his cheek. I grabbed the bottle of antibiotic and told him:

"Okay...give me your hands." he sat up. His attack appeared to be over but he was panting and shaking. I gently took his hands and stroked them.

"this wont hurt at all." I lied. I sprayed it and he flinched.

"L-Lair." he said. I grabbed the gauze and started to wrap his hands.

"Sorry." I said looking up at him. He was still crying and I wiped away the tears with my thumb. I hated seeing this side of him...it made me feel like I was absolutely useless.

"Eric...don't look at me like I'm already dead...I'm still here." he said with sad eyes. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. How I envied that he could be so much stronger than me. When it comes to Alan and his disease I just fall apart. I have no idea what I would...no what I'm going to do when he's gone.


End file.
